Night out
by Jaspion
Summary: Ashley and Diedre secretly leave Starlight mansion to go to a nightclub. New version with dialogues !


"Night out"  
written by  
Simon Chopin  
  
It begins an evening at Starlight mansion.  
  
Kimber: I go to a nightclub. See you later girls !  
  
Aja: I suppose you'll try to find new boyfriends ?  
  
Kimber: Yeah, that's one of my purposes.   
  
Ashley and Diedre arrive.  
  
Ashley: Oh Kimber, can we go with you ?  
  
Jerrica: Of course you can't, you are too young ! And you should go to bed soon.  
  
Kimber: In some years, maybe. I understand they wanna have fun !  
  
The two girls go to sulk in a bedroom where there are other Starlight girls.  
  
Krissie: Ashley ? Diedre ? What's wrong ?  
  
Diedre: It's Jerrica. She doesn't want us to go to a nightclub with Kimber.  
  
Ashley: She says we're too young !  
  
Krissie: But she's right, we're too young !  
  
Diedre: I don't think so. Are we too young to have fun ?  
  
Diedre turns on her tape player and they start to sing and dance.  
  
"We ain't too young"  
The Starlight girls  
  
Chorus: We ain't too young to sing and to dance   
We ain't too young to have fun   
We ain't too young at all   
You're never too young to enjoy  
  
Ashley: This time we wanna have fun with anyone  
We're tired of staying at home  
And going to bed at nine (laughters)  
  
Diedre: This time we wanna have our tastes  
On freedom from now on   
Until at least six'o'clock (laughters)  
Chorus x2  
  
You're never too young to enjoy  
  
Aja enters the room.  
  
Aja: What's this noise ?  
  
Diedre: Er... nothing. Don't worry, we'll soon go to bed.  
  
Aja: I hope so.  
  
She gets out the room.  
  
Diedre: Hey, I've got a great idea... Litsen... (She whispers something to the other girls)  
(...) But we'll need your help, do you agree ?  
  
Krissie: I think it's dangerous !  
  
Diedre: Not at all ! It will work, believe me...  
  
Later, Ashley and Diedre leave their bedroom with a ladder from the window.  
  
One of the girls: Good luck !  
  
Other girls wait for them at the bottom of the ladder.  
  
Diedre: You did a great job. Get back into the room, quickly !  
  
The two girls carefully get out of Starlight mansion. Once outside, they laugh and stamps their  
hands.  
  
Ahsley: We made it ! Do you know what nightclub Kimber went to ?  
  
Diedre: No, but we'll find another.  
  
They try to enter a first nightclub.  
  
Ashley: Good evening, mister, can we enter ?  
  
Receptionnist: I'm sorry, but you must be at least 18 to enter.  
  
Ashley: Oh... Good bye.  
  
It's the same with the second nightclub. In the third:  
  
Receptionnist: What are you doing here, girls ?  
  
Ashley: We just wanna enter !  
  
Receptionnist: You mustn't be outside so late... I think I should call the police...  
  
They panic and flee. The receptionnist go after them.  
  
Receptionnist: Hey ! Come back here !  
  
Once they give up the receptionnist, they stop running.  
  
Ashley: Seems like it's hopeless !  
  
Meanwhile, at Starlight mansion, Jerrica has been working in her room.  
  
Jerrica: I think it's time to go to bed.  
  
She suddenly notices the ladder on the window.  
  
Jerrica: What's that ?  
  
She enters the Starlight girls' bedroom and notices Ashley and Diedre's empty beds. She looks for them in the mansion.  
  
Jerrica: Ashley ? Diedre ? Where are you ? Oh, they've disappeared !  
  
She goes to Shana and Aja.  
  
Jerrica: Have you seen Ashley and Diedre ?  
  
Aja: No. Ain't they in their bedroom ?  
  
Jerrica: No. There's a ladder on their bedroom's window !  
  
Aja: They probably followed Kimber ! Let's phone her !  
  
Meanwhile, at the nightclub, Kimber is talking with a boy.  
  
Receptionnist: Miss, there's a call for you.  
  
Kimber (to the boy): I come back in a few minutes ! (...) Allo ? (...) No, they ain't there ! (...)  
Okay, I come home.  
  
Later, at Starlight mansion, the Holograms question all the Starlight girls.  
  
Jerrica: It's very important. If you know where Ashley and Diedre are, tell us !  
  
They don't reply.  
  
Jerrica: It's very dangerous to go out by night !  
  
Krissie cries.  
  
Jerrica: What's wrong, Krissie ?  
  
Krissie: I will tell you the truth, but I promised them to not telling it. They went out to look for a nightclub.  
  
Jerrica: Okay, we'll look for them. Go back to bed now.  
  
They take the Rockin' roadster.  
  
Meanwhile, the Misfits are off-clubbing in their van.  
  
Stormer: Where are we gonna go now ?  
  
Pizzazz: I don't know. Where do you want to go ?  
  
Jetta: Let's try the Redstar club !  
  
Roxy: It stinks ! Let's rather try the Moonlight club !  
  
They see Ashley and Diedre trying to enter a nightclub and being drived out once again. Pizzazz stops the van.  
  
Pizzazz: Hey, look who's there !  
  
They laugh.  
  
Pizzazz: Ain't they cute ?  
  
Jetta: I remember I did the same when I was 12.  
  
Ashley and Diedre sit on the pavement.  
  
Ashley: What are we gonna do now ?  
  
Pizzazz: Hi, girls ! Wanna have some fun with us ?  
  
Ashley (looking suspicious): Oh, the Misfits !  
  
Pizzazz: Don't be so distrustful ! We'll take you to one of our favorite nightclubs. With the   
Misfits, there's no way you can be drived out !  
  
Diedre: I agree !  
  
Ashley: But...  
  
Diedre: Come on, Ashley, it's the only way !  
  
Ashley: OK.  
  
They enter the van.  
  
"All my nights out"  
The Misfits  
(images: Pizzazz is singing while driving very unwisely. Jetta takes her saxophone and start to play. She involuntarily pushes Roxy and Stormer who look annoyed. Ashley and Diedre are very pleased.)  
  
It is getting late and I have just woken up  
And I am more alive than never  
I am looking for a nice place to spend the night  
And guys who would share with me their time  
  
Chorus: And I spend   
All my nights out   
And I spend   
All my nights out   
And I spend hours outside   
And I spend most of my time by night  
  
No matter tomorrow I'll be out of action  
What matters most is the present time  
  
Chorus  
  
All my nights out  
And I spend  
All my nights out  
And I spend most of my nights  
And I spend most of my nights...  
Out !  
  
They arrive at one of the Misfits' favorite clubs.  
  
Receptionnist: Hi, Pizzazz. Who are these two kids ? You don't expect me to let them enter, do you ?  
  
Pizzazz: They are friends of us, you can't refuse !  
  
Receptionnist: They seem very young.  
  
Pizzazz: Who cares ?  
  
Receptionnist: Okay, you can enter.  
  
Ashley: That's great !  
  
They enter and start dancing.  
  
Meanwhile, the Holograms are bound to enter a nightclub but Kimber stops Jerrica.  
  
Kimber: Wait a minute ! Don't you think it's strange to see "Jerrica and the Holograms" entering a nightclub ?  
  
Jerrica: You may be right. Showtime Synergy !  
  
They enter.  
  
Club's owner: I can't believe it ! Jem and the Holograms ! You come to my nightclub ?  
  
Jem: We're sorry, we won't stay. We're just looking for someone. Have you seen two girls aged 12 ?  
  
Club's owner: No sorry. Anyway, I don't know how they could enter here !  
  
Jem: Thanks. Good bye.  
  
Club's owner: Come back whenever you want !  
  
They go to several other nightclubs. In one of them:  
  
Jem (to the owner): Have you seen two young girls ?  
  
Client: Excuse me, miss, maybe I can help you. I saw two children going with the Misfits.  
They were apparently going to a nightclub.  
  
Jem: Thank you very much ! (to the owner) Do you know what are the Misfits' favourite clubs ?  
  
Owner: Yeah, their favourite is my rival's, on the other side of the street.  
  
Jem: Great ! Thank you. (to the Holograms) Let's go !  
  
At the Misfits' nightclub, a 30-year-old man pays court to Ashley.  
  
Man: Hello, little girl. You're very cute, you know. Wanna dance with me ?  
  
Pizzazz: Hands off, mister ! She's only 12 years old, you should be ashamed !  
  
The man go away.  
  
Ahsley: Thanks, Pizzazz.  
  
Pizzazz: It was nothing.  
  
Jem and the Holograms enter the nightclub and see the two missing girls.  
  
Jem: Ashley ! Diedre !   
  
Diedre: Oh, Jem !  
  
Kimber: Hi, girls ! Do you have a good time ?  
  
Jem: Pizzazz, you should be ashamed of taking the girls to such a place ! You don't realize how risquee it is for them !  
  
Pizzazz: I begin to be bored with this club. Let's leave !  
  
The Misfits leave.  
  
Ashley: We're sorry, Jem. We didn't know it was risquee.  
  
Jem: I'm so happy to retrieve you.  
  
Owner: Incredible, it's Jem and the Holograms ! You come to animate the night ?  
  
Jem: Well...  
  
Owner: Are you going to play a song ?  
  
Jem: Well, why not !   
  
Kimber: Yeah, it will be a good occasion to dance, won't it be, Ashley and Diedre ?  
  
They laugh and are bound to dance on the Holograms' song.  
  
Ashley: The other girls will be jealous !  
  
Owner: And the other clubs' owners' too !  
  
"Let's live it up"  
Jem and the Holograms  
  
Since the trouble is over  
Since we feel good again  
Since the music's playing  
Let's live it up  
  
Let's live it up  
Let's dance and sing  
Let's live it up  
For the time being  
Let's live it up  
  
Now is the time to party  
Now is the time, baby  
Join us and have fun  
Let's live it up  
  
Let's live it up  
Let's dance and sing  
Let's live it up  
For the time being  
Let's live it up (x3) 


End file.
